


Where are you going?

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: KakaNaru - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Shifter pac, shifter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Naruto wants to see winter outside on his own terms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where are you going?

**Author's Note:**

> A small drabble idea I had so I quickly scribbled it down

Shaky legs advanced across the freshly fallen snow. Naruto had seen winter before. Admittedly he had not seen it through the eyes he was seeing it now but he had experienced winter before. But now, newly shifted he was experiencing the world brand new.

 Smells, sight, sound. It was all brand new and he was eager to experience it. Eager to explore. But the fresh snow was slowing him down. His thick fur helped combat the cold but there was no protection for his nose. Or for the way he scrambled for purchase.

Honestly, he thought that his first vulpine run would had gone a whole lot smoothly. Admittedly he was supposed to have waited until someone could accompany him. He had originally intended to wait but everything called to him.

It was so intense and beautiful. White and cold. The world was covered in white. He yelped as his paw stepped into loose snow. He was not accustomed to it yet and his discontent echoed loudly. He cut it off with a whine but his paw still throbbed.

His tail dragged through the snow and he wanted to race off through the trees. Fear of loose snow and worse kept him from that. Kept his placing one foot in front of the other instead. Strange behaviour for a fox. It anyone was to spot him they would know what he was right away.

He chose the mostly used path and picked up speed. During the summer, one could walk and see the leaves overhead. He used to climb the trees. He still could now. He peered up at the vast stretch of bark and snow.

It would be dangerous but he could still do it.

His ears twitched towards the sound of civilization. It was dangerous to leave the forest in shift. There would still be pack around but he knew it would be dangerous. Especially as no one knew where he was. But that was not going to stop him.

He took two steps towards the direction of town when a growl echoed from overhead. His fur fluffed up as a silver wolf leapt down from overhead. He yelped in response to be treated with an impatient growl as the wolf got nearer.

Of all the people to be found by it would have to be Kakashi.

Naruto tried to growl back a protest but Kakashi was already bending over him and tensing sharp teeth on the scruff of his neck. Far less gentle than his parents did. Over protective guards. Naruto reluctantly allowed his body to go lax and he was being picked up by strong yet gentle jaws.

His distance travelled had seemed so far to him but as Kakashi bounded along it ranked how quickly they got back to the winter house. Kakashi used the same window Naruto had used to escape. His much bigger body pushing the window ajar further.

Naruto sulked all the way until his room. With little care his body was tossed on his bed. He reared up to protest but squeaked instead as the huge wolf followed. Curling around him. Naruto nudged the shoulder currently blocking him and received a warning nip back.

It looked as though the adventure was over.

X

He had originally planned not to interfere but the brat always pushed him. Kakashi sighed, his breath moving the fox’s fur. He knew that Kushina delighted in making him do Naruto’s guard duty because of who they were to each other but that did not mean he had to like it.

He had known that just letting on to Minato and Kushina how much Naruto’s scent pulled him would lead to trouble. Not that the boy knew anyway. Kakashi wanted him to choose on his own. As it was it was going to be difficult in a few months. Spring was coming and teenagers were already bad enough.

Kakashi knew the moment he actually laid a paw on Naruto before socially acceptable that Kushina would cut it off. Then Minato would come after him.

He sighed again. He had it hard.

X

“Change back.” The voice was low and familiar. Vibrating his fur and body. Naruto ignored it and instead snuggled closer to the smooth warmth he was currently curled in. “Naruto.” The tone was louder but he was so much warmer.

Naruto opened one eye to see Kakahi’s human face looking down at him. His eyes slid from the naked human face to the bared neck and chest. He stiffened up.

“Good you’re awake.” Kakashi moved and Naruto realized he was being slid onto the man’s lap. He still had his clothes on thank goodness. As it was it was hard enough to look at Kakashi as he was.

Had the man really just hopped into his bed? As a wolf? A half-naked man was in his bed. Had slept in his bed good heavens the scent was going to linger.

And Naruto really did not have a problem with that just showing how far he had fallen. He shifted his paws slipping over Kakashi’s legs earning a sigh from the man. He lowered his ears and turned away. He really did not want to shift at the moment. Except a hand was turning his neck to look right back at Kakashi.

Unamused black eyes had him ready to give in. It was so hard to win. He made to leap away but Kakashi stopped him with a hand blocking his escape and a shake of his head. Well it was not as if he had given the man a reason to trust him anyway.

The shift was simple and smooth. He closed his eyes so the quick change of position would not dizzy him. He opened one eye cautiously and closed it again his arms flailing out catching Kakashi on his shoulders then gripping on. He was face to face with the man.

“And exactly where were you going?” Kakashi asked him one hand going to secure his waist. “It’s too soon for you to be exploring.”

“Stalker.” Was all Naruto could respond with.

“Watcher.” Kakashi corrected. Then they were tilting falling on their sides on Naruto’s bed. Naruto whimpered as Kakashi went about curling himself around Naruto and even locking their legs together. “To make sure you don’t wander off again.” The man said dryly.

“This is not a good idea.” Naruto whimpered. He was fifteen and things happened. Close proximity to someone who looked like Kakashi was not helping. In any way at all.

“Not a good idea.” Naruto repeated and Kakashi responded by shoving his head into the man’s muscled chest. “Really bad.”

Kakashi made a sound in reply that just went to Naruto’s bones and he shut his eyes tightly hoping for something to save him. Anything. Anyone. Before he popped a boner right against the sexiest guard in the pack.


End file.
